Final Request
by loverofgin
Summary: Byakuya remembers his life with Hisana. I do not own Bleach!
1. Chapter 1

** So, Byakuya and Hisana. I personally have some WEIRD off pairings for both of them, but whatever. My friend would KILL me until I died if I put them with anyone else. Enjoy!**

"Byakuya!" Hisana. I knew her voice anywhere.

It was a calm voice, not very high or too low. When angered, Hisana talked softly, gently, but that nearly never happened. When happy, she spoke too quickly, so fast it was hard to catch the words. Remembering our wedding day, her voice had been only this guilty once, her hand around mine so tight, her voice trembling...

"Byakuya, you- you shouldn't have done this. They... they don't like me! And I'm... not worthy!" She had been nervous of my family's reaction to our marriage, since she was only a commoner.

My first reaction was to deny her lack of worth, but I knew she would never believe me. "Hisana. You speak nonsense. As the heir to the Kuchiki clan, I have the right to pick my bride. And I chose you. No man shall dishonor you, or I shall kill them. You are a Kuchiki now-" She had looked at me with tears in her eyes, smiling softly and wrapping her small arms around my arm. She was so tiny, so delicate, I knew the first time I saw her she had to be protected.

So I had taken it upon myself. She was my perfect match, and for her, I would've done anything.

We lived as a married couple perfectly, she bringing me peace and normality, me bringing her love and comfort, all that we'd both ever craved. She had worried aloud that one day I might tire of her, an idea so ridiculous to me- did she not see how perfect she was? I myself never worried about losing her. She belonged to me- and I had never been denied anything I wanted.

Protecting her was difficult at times, though. The elders gave me much grief, for I still had not provided a heir after being married for a time. I knew if she heard this accusations, Hisana would worry, and fret, and the very thought of any discomfort to her made me shake with rage. I justified the lack of children to the fact we had only been married for a short while, and Onohana supported me, reminding the Clan that Hisana was young and so was I.

We were visited Onohana monthly, to see if Hisana was pregnant, under order of the Clan's Elders.

That is how we discovered she was going to die.

There was nothing to be done.

I would've given my own life- I would've mercilessly slaughtered everyone I knew, just to have her live.

But no. And her last request- find Rukia.

I'd thought I'd known everything about her. What she liked, how she smelled, what made her angry...

And now, after all this time, to find she had a sister.

"Byakuya! You must find her, she is so young and helpless, and I just left her! You have to find her, and treat her like... like our own child, like your daughter! Please Byakuya, for me..."

If she had asked me to do anything, I would've done it.

So I found Rukia.

Immediately.

The first sight of her almost killed me.

She _was _Hisana.

She had the same small frame, the same round innocent eyes. The long dark hair, and soft, gentle voice. And she had loved her sister dearly. But not nearly as much as me.

When we told her of Hisana's death, she had dropped to her knees, weeping.

I almost went to her, for seeing her weep was exactly like seeing Hisana weep.

But I didn't.

It was done. Hisana's will was honored. Rukia was now my sister.

After all I went through with Hisana, you'd think I'd know her voice.

"Byakuya!"

So when Rukia stepped into my office, a flood of disappointment went through me.

Rukia was now the only hope for the Kuchiki clan.

Because I wasn't going to try anymore.

**This is so... depressing. But Byakuya is awesome, and I tired to get inside his mind for a bit. BYAKUYA OWWWNS YOU anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Although I originally wanted this to be one chapter, I decided to do more.**

**Of course, it will have a lot of Ichi/Ruki in it, but Byakuya/Hisana will be the main focus.**

**It will also go to Rukia's view of things at times. **

"Forgive me, brother. But Lady Yoruichi is here to see you on urgent business." Yoruichi? Nothing was _ever_ business with Yoruichi. "Thank you, Rukia. You are dismissed." Rukia bowed and quickly exited. She really was becoming a proper lady- because of my training.

Interrupting my thoughts, Yoruichi came in without knocking, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Byakuya," she growled, "It's about Rukia." This immediately caught my attention. "Rukia? Has she been... misbehaving?" She snorted, rolling her catlike yellow eyes. "Hardly. She's an angel."

"Well- please address the matter." To my annoyance, she sat on the arm of my chair, much to my discomfort. She smiled at me, leaning closer. "Yoruichi."

"Oh fine!" She stood up, bearing her teeth much like a cat would. "I talked to the elders today. Byakuya... you, ahem, aren't going to remarry. Of course. But, um, a heir _is needed._ One with high spiritual pressure, so the clan can continue to lead, powerfully. And Rukia is the only remaining..."

She trailed off, seeing my expression.

I was mortified.

Rukia. My younger sister.

Despite popular belief, Rukia is the most important thing in the world to me now.

_'I don't want any man... touching her. She is so young and just like her sister, beautiful, no man is worthy.'_

A wave of panic swept through me. No. I would not allow Rukia to be touched.

"It has been ordered, Byakuya."

Well. That changed everything.

"High Spirtal pressure, Yoruichi? Well, Rukia's power is enough that she needs a very... intense suiter. A lieutenant, I suppose? Renji will suffice."

Yoruichi sighed heavily. "No, Byakuya. There is only one man who they believe will provide a child strong enough."

"Whom?"

"...Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Teehee. Thanks guys. **

**Espec**ially YOU.

You know who you are.

"Byakuya! Calm down!"

Kurosaki.

_Ichigo _Kurosaki.

_'Rukia Kurosaki.'_

The name seeped through my brain, leaving a trail of toxins, tormenting me.

When Hisana had died, I had died. Everything that made my eyes have light in them, gone.

The light was back now.

But it was a _different _type of light.

Paying no attention to Yoruichi following me, I stormed out of my office, past the lilac garden, into the hall.

To the elders.

That was my intent.

But Yoruichi always was faster than me.

"Not so fast! You aren't supposed to know about this! I told you about it, because, uh-" To my intense surprised, Yoruichi grabbed my hand, then quickly let it go, flushing a dark red. "I really care about you, Byakuya... I mean- Rukia! And you. And I didn't want you to-" Cursing under her breath, she turned her oval eyes on mine, glaring. "Byakuya, don't do this! We- I will take you to see Ichigo!"

She knew me too well.

Apart from Hisana, Yoruichi was the only woman I knew completely. This was actually only somewhat truthful. I had never understood her desire to brake the rules. But I did know her body, for I had spent every day of my childhood trying to understand _her_. We were children, not yet even sixteen, and she was the one who first caught my interest. She was wild, she broke the rules.

She made me want to brake them too.

"_Naughty, naughty, Byakuya! Junior soul reapers aren't supposed to dishonor a woman in such a way!"_ _Blushing, I pulled my hand slowly away from her waist, blushing from shame. "I'm sorry..." Laughing, she grabbed my hand, hers so much smaller than mine, and placed it directly over her heart, smiling devilishly. "I didn't say I didn't like it." _

"Fine. If I must not speak with the elders, I _will_ speak with the... substitute."

We arrived in the world of the living in a short time, coming to a small house Yoruichi announced to be Kurosaki's.

I shuddered at the thought of Rukia living in such poor conditions.

With him.

I wouldn't have it.

When I had asked for Hisana's hand, I was sure that I could provide for her, and go beyond even that.

He wouldn't do that for her.

He couldn't.

Yoruichi knocked on the door loudly, and it opened almost at once, showing a small girl with blond hair, a large apron on, and a spoon in her hand. (Yuzu.)

"Kurosaki Clinic! Are you hurt, sir? Or you, maim?" Her voice was high, but endearing.

"No, child. We wish to speak with Ichigo." Nodding obediently, she lead us down a short hall, pointing the spoon at a closed door. "He's in there, sir, with Rukia. Excuse me, but may I ask, who are you two?"

Smiling, Yoruichi ruffled her hair playfully. "I'm Yoruichi, a friend of Ichigo's! And this is Byakuya, Rukia's brother. Don't worry, he only _looks_ scary. I'm sure Ichigo will explain everything later."

The child nodded quickly, leaving through another door on the left.

Yoruichi sighed quietly. "I almost rather-ed you confront the elders."

Ignoring her, I opened Ichigo's door, stepping in awkwardly.

Not exactly a good plan.

Ichigo and Rukia were lying on a large bed, passed out over the sheets, both facing different directions.

Ichigo was wearing a pair of shorts, with nothing to cover his upper body, which was half hidden under a white sheet.

Rukia was wearing a small nightgown, that was inched up her small thigh immodestly, her hair crinkled from sleeping. Her arm was sprawled out behind her, bent in a odd position, which confused me, until I saw what it was holding.

Ichigo's hand.

That did it.

"Kruosaki!"

They both jumped up immediately, flushed and looking around sleepily. It would've been comical if I were not so furious.

Noticing Yoruichi and I, Rukia flushed deeper, immediately shoving her short nightgown down her thigh with one hand and combing her hair with the other hand. Ichigo cursed loudly, quickly grabbing a shirt from the chair in the corner to cover his bare chest.

"Rukia Kuchiki! What do you think you are doing? This is no way for a lady to act! Here I though you were becoming a _true _Kuchiki, and you're in the world of the living, _sleeping_ with a human! If word spread that a Kuchiki- that's it! I'm going to have Renji guard you, young lady!"

"Rukia is not a child, Byakuya. She's a grown woman! She can make her own decisions! And this- this is nothing! We were just sleeping!" (Ichigo is telling the truth, if you would like to know.)

Ichigo's words brought a flood of pain with them.

_My honeymoon was the happiest week of my life, I remember that first night of marriage, how I had carried Hisana to our bedroom, locking the door carefully. We had clung to each other uncertainly, our breathing loud and painful, until I had kissed her carefully, asking her a million questions in one moment. "Oh Byakuya," she had sighed, "I love you." "I love you too. More than anything."_

_When we had arrived at a minor meeting the next morning, Gin Ichimaru had been smirking at us, finally asking, "So- what were you two doing last night, hm?" _

_I had flashed him a warning glare, but Hisana had answered boldly, "Oh, we were just sleeping." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for so much positive feedback with your reviews and messages.**

**You guys rule.**

Renji suddenly popped through the open window, startling me out of my trance. "Captain Kuchiki- What's going on? I could feel your spiritual pressure all the way over at Kiskue's..." Renji broke off, seeing Rukia and Ichigo sitting in the bed, Rukia still using her hand to keep her nightgown from exposing her. "Oh wow. No wonder you were so pissed."

"Renji!" Rukia tried to stop him, but Renji had left through the window. Yoruichi stepped in and spoke softly to her. "Rukia. He's gonna be just fine." Yoruichi then turned to me, her face bright with anger. "These are just children! You shouldn't chide them like this!" I felt my own anger rise. "Which is _exactly _why marriage is out of the question!"

Rukia turned on her heel, staring straight at me. "Marriage?"

Sighing, I nodded stiffly. Ichigo, still on the bed, snorted.

"Byakuya, I already _know_ about that. I have friends in the soul society."

Did he _want _me to murder him?

"Are you saying that- that you knew...? And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

Now, the boy's face turned pink, clashing with his hair. "I, uh- well, I wanted to, see what, Rukia! I wanted to see what Rukia thought of it."

"What. Are. You. Not. Telling. Me. Ichigo?" Rukia spoke through her teeth angrily, a habit she had learned from me.

Ichigo, to his his benefit, turned a darker pink, looking down at his hands.

"I was gonna tell you in the morning, Rukia, but, what the h-"

Yoruichi yawned, earning an annoyed stare from Ichigo. "Oh, shut up Ichigo. Rukia, you're supposed to marry him, so the Kuchiki clan can go on."

Rukia did not respond like I had hoped she would.

"Has it been ordered?" She asked timidly, slowly, just the way Hisana had asked when she wanted something. She'd always end up asking me for it, though, and I would always comply.

"_Byakuya, do you think when our first... baby is born, I could name it after my mother? I know it is a great thing to ask..." "Of course." "Byakuya, I- uh, would like to go with you, please. I always miss you so badly when you're gone." "I'll have a servant pack your bags."_

Did Rukia _want_ his boy?

"No, Rukia, but it will be by tomorrow." I answered.

Rukia, blinking in surprise, nodded carefully, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "Then it must happen."

"No." My answer was quick, Rukia's even quicker. "It has been ordered, brother! We cannot brake the _law!_ It will be loveless, strictly business."

This was slightly more appealing.

"Hold up. This has to be done traditionally. Ichigo, down on your knee," Yoruichi purred, her yellow eyes darting between Rukia and myself.

Ichigo paled, but obeyed, clumsily pulling out a small black bow. "You have a ring! Then you were

planning THIS?"

Ichigo glared at me, cursing under his breath. "I knew about the orders."

With that, he pulled Rukia roughly to him, popping open the small box. I tried to glance at the ring, but his large hand kept it hidden. "Rukia, I gotta question. Will you... be my, uh, wife?" Simply nodding, Rukia held out her hand, where Ichigo slid a ring on her slender finger.

It was _her_ ring.

My eyes wide in disbelief, I gaped at the ring I had given Hisana.

Impossible. She been buried with that ring. Yet there it was.

"Byakuya. I had a copy made."

Yoruichi's explanation made no difference.

I still remembered.

_Nervously, I slid the ring around it's holder in the box one last time, hearing her footsteps. You'd think I'd be prepared, with all my training, but I felt inept and stupid. As she walked in the room, she laughed at me, seeing my face full of panic. "Bad time?" She asked quietly, not seeing the box in my hand._

_Her wide eyes didn't leave my gray ones for several seconds, but when she looked away, she noticed the box at once. _

_I went to her, taking her hand, getting down on one knee. Slowly, I opened the small square, showing a simple, elegant ring made of three circles, a slender golden band, and... beauty. _

"_Hisana. I... love you." It was the first time I had said it, and it meant a lot to her, I could see. "If you would be my wife, I promise to make you the happiest woman alive."_

"_Yes." _

_I don't remember much about sliding the ring on her finger, because she had hugged me, knowing I __wanted to save the first kiss for the actual ceremony._

_But it was the closest I had ever been to her. I could smell the lovely lilac of her hair, could feel her heart beating wildly through her robe and mine, her heart almost directly over mine. _

"Byakuya... thank you." Rukia's words made me wince.

They were Hisana's after she had broken off the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to get straight to the wedding. I really want to get to the point of the story... Ichigo's point of view.**

**A special thanks to Code Geass Viceroy Destiny for help with this chapter!**

Trying not to feel annoyed as Yuzu straightened my tie for the hundredth time, I looked down at what I was wearing. A simple black tuxedo, a blue tie with weird swirling things that reminded me of hollows for some reason. The black designs were _not_ helping me calm down.

Music started to play softly, almost making my heart stop. _Oh no..._ Taking my cue, I walked quickly up the narrow aisle to the alter, where Renji was grimacing, looking like he wanted to die. Tatsuki stood on the opposite side, her slender arms crossed tightly over her dark blue dress. She looked pretty, her hair pointing in every direction. But Rukia was sure to look even better.

_'Hey... shouldn't she be here by now?' _As if reading my thoughts, the doors at the end of the room flew open dramatically, reviling Rukia, tightly clutching Byakuya's arm.

She was perfect.

Her dress we long, but not fussy or overly fancy. It seemed to hold tightly to her petite body, flattering her small waist and slender shoulders. There was no color to the dress, with the exception of a long blue ribbon tied around her waist, wrapped tightly around her impossibly small waist. Her veil was connected to a medal circle, which her hair was twined into, curling out of the edges. The veil was lace, hiding her eyes.

I was sure her face was every bit as perfect as her perfect body. Byakuya took her slowly up the aisle, glaring at me the entire time. _Let him glare. I'm the one who's saving his stupid clan._

When they finally reached me, I held out my hand, and Byakuya placed Rukia's in mine. Turning to the preacher dude, we repeated a few lines, finally getting to the part I knew by heart, that almost everyone did.

"I do."

"I-I do."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Oh no.

I didn't even kiss my _sisters. _

Seeming to sense my hesitation, Rukia grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

Not breathing, I carefully pulled her veil, revealing her face.

It was even better than I had thought.

Her eyes were outlined in black, making the purple irises look like a liquid. Her lashed were long, coated in some fine powder that made them sparkle faintly.

Her pale skin had a natural blush to it, her lips painted a light red.

She laughed quietly, seeing my dumbstruck expression.

Trying to collect my thoughts, I bent down slightly, catching a smell so intoxicating, I almost gasped.

She smelled like clean water and lavender flowers that grew outside the clinic. It reminded me of my mom for some reason.

Grunting in impatience, Rukia stretched up to her toes, making herself as tall as possible. Taking the hint, I bent down again, this time awkwardly brushing her lips with mine, and holding them there for a few seconds.

Ear shattering applause followed. Rukia took my hand, pulling me off the alter, tripping over her long dress the entire time. Acting on instinct, I picked her up carefully, one arm under her knees and one supporting her back.

**Rukia's Point of View**

I was married. Married. God, it felt _weird._

But not bad.

In Ichigo's arms, bride style, I felt small- of course- but delicate and protected and _wanted._

Ichigo seemed to share my feelings, because he reached down and pressed his lips down to mine, much less shy then he had been in front of all those people. "Ah ah ah, Ichigo, remember, this is just _business._" He looked hurt, so I laughed and kissed him again. "At least that's what we'll tell Byakuya."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry about the long wait, I have been really sick. **

**On the brighter side, the story will be 8 chapters long. Long ones! :D**

**Rukia's view. Enjoy! :D**

My main fear, as a child, was that if I got married, it would be boring. I couldn't just sit around day after day, doing whatever it was wives did until their husbands got home. My attention span was short- I longed for adventure and suspense and everything that went with it.

That was another thing- my attention. It was shifty, it required constant thrills and action. I was difficult to manage, and it had always worried me. What if I got bored when I was married? Bored of whoever it was I was married to? Would I actually leave him? Or would I find adventure else ware?

When I had met Ichigo, he had scared me slightly. He was impulsive and wild- like no one I had experienced. Every moment with him left me on my toes. Which is why I wasn't upset when they ordered our marriage. If he couldn't keep me satisfied... no one could.

But now, two months into our marriage, I knew I had married the perfect person for me.

"Gotcha!"

"AHHHHHH!" I dropped the pretty dish on the floor, where I had been taking it to set the table for dinner. "Ichigo! Let go of me!" He smiled evilly, not letting go of my waist, which he had grabbed from behind me. "No- I don't think I will." He answered, picking me up and stepping around the glass.

I twirled a curl of his hair gently, smirking at the orange color. He sighed quietly, still holding me, leaning his head into my hand. I tilted my face up, pouting a bit, until he looked at me and noticed what I wanted. Laughing, he leaned me gently against the nearest wall.

Teasingly, he trailed his nose under my collarbone, the way he knew I liked. I shivered in reaction, and he chuckled softly, before lifting his head and kissing me full on the lips. It was amazing to me- we had been married for a while now, and a simple look from him still made my stomach tighten and my palms get sweaty. He made my brain fog- a talent he used often.

Still using the wall to support me, I reached my hands under his shirt, tracing the smooth muscles hidden there. He tensed, my hands cold against his body heat.

I groaned, separating my lips from his. "Byakuya will be here for dinner shortly. And we're not exactly being polite for company." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but put me down. He eyed me as I walked away, a look halfway between confusion and admiration. "What?" I asked from where I was cleaning up the glass with a broom.

"I was just admiring you." His face turned red, reminding me of Renji's hair. I smirked, standing up, and twirling slowly to give a full view of my short black shorts and one of his tee shirts. "Yeah- I'm sure I look like a model for _Short Tomboy Chick Magazine." _He laughed loudly, coming over to help me set the table. "Well, you're pretty short. And you might not be as... uh- _girlish _looking as some others, on the exterior. But I've _seen _you._.._" He winked, his his tone teasing, "And anyway, being short has advantages. I couldn't do that wall thing we just did with a tall girl."

My face got hot as he explained.

Would I ever get tired of him? I looked at him carefully. My heart sped up and I felt a heat behind my naval. No. I would not.

**The Dinner will be from Byakuya's point of view. ;P**

I had to admit, Ichigo had really taken care of Rukia. Their house was small, but it was charming, and decorated much like my own manor. I supposed Rukia had done that. Stepping inside, the appealing smell of cinnamon greeted me. Rukia led me inside, chattering nervously as she took me to the kitchen. Ichigo was leaned casually against the counter, waiting for us. "Hey, Byakuya."

I nodded stiffly toward him. Rukia bounced skittishly, then pranced over to take Ichigo's hand. "Let's eat, brother." She smiled softly at me, then towing Ichigo to the large circular table.

He held out her chair for her, I was pleased to see. Her ring made a knot in my throat, but I ignored it and sat down. A small bowl was on a platter in front of me, full of a rich looking soup of meat and carrots and some sort of spice on the top. I took a tiny sip, recalling Hisana's cooking skills.

"_Uh- Hisana, dear, it's really not necessary for you to-" "But I like to cook, Byakuya! And it took me all day to make." "Oh, in that case..." I gingerly took a small bite of the repulsive looking food, trying not to wince as it went down. Hisana's face lit up, and I smiled in return. Anything to please her. _

To my surprise, the soup was delicious, very spicy. "Rukia, the soup is very accomplished." Ichigo nodded, leaning back in his chair to nod at his wife. "Thank you, brother. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"When was it you said you were going to visit me in the Soul Society?" Ichigo's eyebrows pulled low over his eyes, but then he answered. "Christmas. If it's still okay with you." I nodded, then turned to Rukia. "You know you'll have to visit the elders, I assume? They'll want to see you..."

Rukia grimaced. "We'll permit an extra day to do that." "Good."

"Brother... how are you? At the manor... it must be lonesome." "Yoruichi rarely lets a day go pass without visiting me. It's quite irritating. Beside that, how are _you_?"

She looked like she had wanted me to ask this. She leaned against Ichigo, looking up at him. "We're perfect."


End file.
